Loki is a fucking Diva!
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: Loki, une diva? Oui on le savait, mais on ne l'avait pas encore vu... dans sa plus grande folie!


Ceci est une song-fic basé sur une des chansons de Frozen (aka La Reine des Neiges en langue de Molière).

Cette fic a été ébauché avec une amie: Lynnah O'Crazy... Encore... Mais qu'importe, on s'éclate a faire ça en plus! Et contrairement aux rumeurs, sans alcool en plus juste deux folles dans un bus après avoir vu les gardiens de la galaxie. Oui, aucune logique et aloooooors HEIN ALORS?!

Je déclame, hurle, chante, code en binaire et/ou en morse; RIEN A MOI TOUT A LEURS CRÉATEURS SAUF MON INSPIRATION! ET MON SLIP ROUGE!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Mon frère, je vais devoir y allez, ton jugement commence bientôt... Je ferais tout pour te faire sortir de la-

\- Tu n'es pas mon fr-

\- Thor, va y. Je te rejoins vite.

\- D'accord ami.

Le prince hérité d'Asgard sortie, laissant le prisonnier et l'autre individu seul a seul.

\- Je t'en pris, va t-

\- Loki je t'en pris ! Reprends toi, et viens ! Enfuie toi chez moi ! Je sais que tu m' – supplia t-il presque.

\- Je te verrais au jugement, Humain. Répondit il d'une voix froide.

« L'humain » mit une de ses mains contre la vitre qui le séparait de son homologue. Dieu qu'elle était froide ! Et dit d'une voix calme :

Prends juste la meilleur décision pour toi, et pas pour Asgard et le vieux Père Noël borgne !

Il parti.

Le silence s'était fait dans la prison. Au loin des cors sonnèrent : son jugement venait de débuter.

Loki commença a chanter d'une voix calme, mélancolique.

_L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit  
La neige est reine à son tour_

Il soupira, il observa la lumière émanant des branches d'Yggdrasil.

_Un royaume de solitude_

… Un avorton Jotun laisser aux mains d'un vieux père noël borgne d'Ase..._  
_

_Ma place est là pour toujours_

Il observa sa cellule, serte spacieuse- il était tout de même un dieu !

Soupirant, il se remit a la contemplation des branches qu'il aimait tant parcourir.

_Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain_

Demain il serait jugé par Odin. Il ne voulait pas penser a sa « punition ».

Et il ne voulait encore moins penser a hier, sous la domination de l'Autre a tenter de prendre la Terre... A détruire... A tuer son amour...

_Il est bien trop fort__  
__J'ai lutté, en vain_

Une larme coula sur ses joues, la tristesse l'emplissant. Et il laissa sa colère prendre le dessus, la magie de son peuple d'origine glaçant le sol, les murs les recouvrant d'une couche de givre.

_Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas_

...Sa nature de Jotun... Sa magie « d'ergi »...

_Fais attention, le secret survivra_

… Ses enfants... Son âme-sœur...

_Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments_

Il se retourna vers le vitre qui faisait office de porte a son cachot et s'en approcha.

_De sentiments_

Il tendit une des mains et lorsqu'un de ses doigts effleura la glace, celle-ci explosa en poussière qui se mêla au givre croissant.

_Libéré, Délivré__  
__Je ne mentirai plus jamais_

Il dirait la vérité a Odin, il officialiserait d'être avec sa moitiés, il afficherait sa vrai lignée.

_Libéré, Délivré_

_C'est décidé, je m'en vais__  
__J'ai laissé mon enfance __endetté_

Encharner a se palais d'or... A ses règles... A ses mariages forcés...

_Perdue dans __Asgard__  
__Le froid est pour moi,__  
__Le prix de la liberté._

La porte de la prison explosa non pas sans grand fraqua de métal et autres éclats de glaces ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer les gardes Ases. Loki n'en pris guère attention et se créa une rampe de glace qui montait toujours de plus en plus haut pour arriver hors de porté des armes des soldats qui essayaient de le toucher.

_Quand on prend de la hauteur__  
__Tout semble insignifiant__  
__La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur__  
__M'ont quittées depuis longtemps_

Depuis qu'il était dans sa cellule il avait eu du temps pour réfléchir, méditer, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose a part bouder lors des visites de Thor et; malgré tout ce qu'il aurait put croire, apprécier les visites de l'humain. Non pas par pur sadisme, mais parce qu'il comprenait ce que vivait le prince « déchu » selon ses propres dires. L'humain savait qu'il n'était pas lui même lors de l'attaque de Midgard et le soutenait avec l'aide de son frère

Et au fil des visites, il avait fini par apprécier le mortel, et y développant quelque chose qu'il croyait ne plus pouvoir éprouver pour quelqu'un : de l'amour.

_Je veux voir ce que je peux faire_  
_De cette magie pleine de mystères_

C'était quasiment mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit le terrien, lui n'ayant pas accès a la magie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne tentait pas de s'enfuir, de se montrer vivant et ayant envie d'en découdre contre le monde.

_Asgard, le vieux père Noël,__je dis tant pis__  
__Tant pis._

Tant pis pour se Royaume si fixe...

_Libéré__, __Délivré__  
__Les étoiles me tendent les bras_

Yggdrasil brillait si fort comme si l'Arbre-Monde était heureux de ce qui se déroulait sous ses branches.

_Libéré__, __Délivré__  
__Non, je ne pleure pas__  
__Me voilà !_

Il l'avait écouté... Désormais ils ne seraient plus séparé...

_Oui, je suis là !__  
__Perdu dans l'hiver_

Le givre croissait, la neige tombait a Asgard pour la première fois depuis une éternité le palais était juste devant lui.

_Mon pouvoir __est le miens__ et envahit __Asgard_

Il était arrivé au palais, et y entra par une des grandes fenêtres, ne se préoccupant même pas de passer par la grande porte principale.

_Mon âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace__  
__Et mes pensées sont des __flammes__ de cristal gelées._

Les couloirs se transformaient en véritables patinoires, les escaliers en toboggans a grandes vitesses, l'air glacial et irrespirable.

_Je ne reviendrai pas__  
_

La porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit sous la puissance de sa magie laissant voir autres nobliaux et soldats étonnés.

_Le passé est passé !_

Il inspira et s'élança, vers le trône dudit Père Noël borgne.

_Libéré, D__élivré__  
__Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête_

Métaphysiquement, et aussi littéralement : toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle du trône était gelé de leurs pied jus qu'as la taille, emprise dans un bloc de glace.

_Libéré, Délivré__  
__Plus de prince parfait !_

Il serai fugitif ? Temps pis, au moins il sera libre... et a jamais indomptable.

_Je suis là !__  
__Comme je l'ai rêvé !_

Il était temps de Lui annoncer_... _

_Ailleurs que __Asgard__..._

Il s'approcha d'Odin qui n'osait bouger de son inconfortable trône d'or massif.

Il fit une révérence humoristique et largement exagéré, avant de clamer cela haut et fort :

« Odin, père de toute choses, je me permet de m'enfuir de se lieu qui ma retenu prisonnier toute ma vie. Je me permet aussi d'annoncer que quiconque s'approche de Midgard aura affaire à moi... surtout si cela concerne mon âme-sœur... »

Il recula et regarda Thor, un petit sourire aux lèvres; puis Stark qui faisait les yeux ronds, auquel répondit Loki en faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se pencha sur Odin et lui susurra à l'oreille ces quelques mots :

_Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté._

Et Loki disparu dans un éclaire de lumière verte, laissant le palais d'Asgard a moitié dans la glace et les témoins de la fuite de Loki encore a moitié sous le choc.

Alors que le reste du palais était dans un état de douce stupeur, Tony Stark était dans l'hilarité la plus total : non seulement il avait suivie son conseil gagner l'amour du Dieu du Mensonge en prime mais en plus il avait RAISON : Loki is a fuking diva !

* * *

FIIIIIIN!

* * *

PS : OUI JE L'AI FAIT !

PS_2 : Lynnah O'Crazy en a une autre, toujours sur nos chères dieux de Asgard, mais avec une autre chanson, mais pas encore publiée. Elle ne devrait pas trop tarder... Sinon je vais camper devant sa salle de cours et je la chatouille avec une plume! OUI LYNNAH C'EST UNE MENACE!

...

Et c'est tout par la Sainte Pelle, vous vous attendez à quoi après le "FIIIIIIN!" ? Un chapitre avec la réaction du vieux Père Noel borgne? ^w^


End file.
